Misión S: ¡Cuida a tus sobrinos!
by Leidy RC
Summary: "—Si no es mucha molestia… sé que tanto tú como Neji-niisan cuidan de Hizashi y Hitomi, no quisiera aumentarles el trabajo con decirles que cuiden de Bolt y Himawari. — ¡Para nada, Hinata! Neji y yo encantados cuidamos a tus pequeños. Además, ya sabes cómo es que Hitomi y Hizashi se llevan más que bien con sus primos...—se apuró en decir, Tenten."


_**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto, no me pertenecen._

_**Aclaración: **Se rechaza completamente el final que dio Masashi Kishimoto. ¡Neji vive! Y aquí muestro cómo me hubiese gustado que concluyera (Leer previamente el fic "Coma" de mi profile, y, si desea continuación, leer "Padre, ¿Por qué...?")_

* * *

_***.*.*.*.***_

_**Misión S: ¡Cuida a tus sobrinos!**_

_***.*.*.*.***_

* * *

—Y, bueno… yo quisiera saber si… puedescuidaraHimawariyaBoltportresdías.- habló una madura y sonrojada Hinata de 27 años, frente a su prima cuñada de 28. La rapidez al decir su última frase y la cara totalmente roja, hizo que Tenten Hyuga, no entendiera ni una sola palabra.

—Este… ¿en la última frase dijiste algo sobre Himawari y Bolt?- preguntó juntando ligeramente sus cejas.

—Lo que sucede es que…- respiró fuertemente antes de continuar. — Verás, es mi aniversario con Naruto, y él planificó un viaje de cuatro días a las termales de Suna. Pero no podemos ir con Bolt y Himawari, es un viaje de…— se vuelve a sonrojar. — Esposos.

—Y lo que quieres es que cuide a tus pequeños. — completó sonriendo.

Ya estaba casi acostumbrada a las visitas que recibía de parte de sus dos sobrinos. A pesar de que esos pequeños causaban revuelos con los suyos…

—Si no es mucha molestia… sé que tanto tú como Neji-niisan cuidan de Hizashi y Hitomi, no quisiera aumentarles el trabajo.

— ¡Para nada, Hinata! Neji y yo encantados cuidamos a tus pequeños. Además, ya sabes cómo es que Hitomi y Hizashi se llevan más que bien con sus primos.

—Me alegra. Justo le pedí a Naruto que…- se calla perpleja al ver cómo dos kunai, a la misma velocidad, con la misma precisión, cayeron uno al lado del otro en la pared que seguía de su rostro.

Tenten en seguida mira por la ventana, para luego fijarse en esos dos kunai incrustados.

—Con razón Neji para diciendo que maldice el día en que heredaron mi puntería…- masculló Tenten para luego gritar.- ¡Hizashi y Hitomi Hyuga! ¡Vengan aquí en este instante!

Cual trompeta militar, dos mellizos idénticos aparecieron con la cabeza un poco agacha frente a las dos mujeres. La niña, con su largo y oscuro cabello sujetado apenas en dos medias colas, un vestido con cintos por los brazos y la cintura color púrpura con el símbolo del clan Hyuga en su espalda, y sus ojos opalinos como los de su progenitor mirando acusatoriamente a su hermano. Él, con su cabello igual de largo que su hermana, sujetado en la parte final; vestido con un traje negro y sus ojos blancos burlones hacia su hermana.

—Buenos días, tía Hinata. — saludaron con una leve inclinación, correspondida con una sonrisa.

—¿Me dirán quién de ustedes dos fue el primero en arrojar el kunai? ¡Es el séptimo agujero en la semana que tenemos en la pared!— regañó Tenten sacando las dos armas.

—Hizashi empezó molestando. — acusó la pequeña de siete años cruzando sus brazos.

—¿Quieres que diga quién me golpeó al despertar?— dijo burlón, Hizashi.

—Su padre se enfadará viendo estos agujeros…- suspiró cansada.

—Creo que fue un error venir a pedirte que cuides a Bolt y a Himawari, tus hijos también requieren…— dos voces la interrumpen.

—¡¿Cuándo vendrán Bolt y Hima-chan?! — exclamaron emocionados los niños presentes.

—Su tía Hinata y tío Naruto irán de viaje, sus primos se quedarán aquí por cuatro días. — Contestó Tenten olvidándose del primer asunto. — Oye Hinata, antes de que llegaran mis dos demonios me querías decir algo más.

—Oh, es que Naruto quiso darle vacaciones a Neji, ya sabes… para convencerlo de cuidar a nuestros hijos, pero si él no quiere, tendremos que decírselo a Hanabi.

—Para nada. A Neji le encantará cuidar a sus sobrinos… pero. — se acerca susurrándole algo. — A ver si para algún otro día me concede el hokage algunas vacaciones para mí.

—Dalo por hecho. — sonrió Hinata. — ¿Quieres decir que sí podrán cuidar a Bolt y a Hima-chan?

—¡Sí!— Tenten no fue la única en contestar, pues también lo hicieron sus mellizos sonrientes -a su respectiva manera-. Si bien lo único que heredaron de su madre es, a simple vista, su puntería y buen manejo de armas a su corta edad; sus amigos agregan que también heredaron su sonrisa alegre. Aunque claro, la tonalidad acanelada de la piel de Hitomi también fue heredada por ella; así como el color del cabello de Hizashi.

—¡Bien!— gritó el hokage apareciendo de improviso en una nube de humo, con un traje playero y gafas de sol, cargando con un brazo a Bolt y en su cuello a Himawari. — ¡Tenten manda! Ahora sí, el aviso de vacaciones a Neji fue enviado al cuartel ANBU.

—¿Ya estaba previsto que iba aceptar cuidar a tus hijos?— preguntó su cuñada enarcando una ceja.

—¡Buenos días, Tía Ten! ¡Hola, Hizashi y Hitomi!— gritó la pequeña de cabellos azules, saltando del cuello de su padre hacia el suelo.

—¡Hima-chan!— exclamaron sus primos sin borrar la sonrisa, siendo abrazados por la efusiva niña.

—Vamos, Hinata, las maletas nos esperan en el transporte…— apuró el _hokage_ posicionando su brazo en los hombros de su esposa—. Fue bueno verte, Tenten. ¡Gracias y díselas también a Neji quien está de tejado en tejado viniendo! ¡Adiosito!— con la misma rapidez, ambos se fueron en una nube de humo.

La castaña suspiró sonriendo mientras que veía que los cuatro primos charlaban animosamente. Sí, valía la pena tener cuatro demonios juntos en la casa, a pesar de que tendrá que ver la cara seria, pidiendo disciplina y control, de su esposo.

—¡Papá, volviste temprano!—. Exclamó alegre Hizashi, mirando la puerta de la mansión del Bouke, habitada por la familia de Neji desde hace ocho años, abriéndose.

Tenten también se fijó que alguien, quitándose su máscara ANBU, ingresaba directo a la sala donde se encontraban. Era el capitán de escuadrón, Neji Hyuga.

—Buenos días, niños—. Saludó simplemente. Su esposa sonreía, pero él se percató de una cabeza rubia y a otra de cabello negro azulado— ¿Bolt… Himawari?

—¡Buenos días, tío Neji!— gritaron alegres los dos menores.

—Himawari y Bolt se quedarán cuatro días aquí. Hinata y Naruto fueron de viaje por su aniversario— informó su esposa.

—Con razón esas vacaciones sin motivo explicable— murmuró.

Siguió caminando aún tratando de procesar lo ocurrido: Himawari y Bolt Uzumaki junto a Hizashi y Hitomi Hyuga, por cuatro días, _en su casa_. Desorden total.

La inspección que había iniciado en la casa, se detuvo al ver dos agujeros en la pared que no estaban en la mañana que se fue al cuartel ANBU. Eran producto de dos kunai, al parecer, con cinco minutos de realizados.

—Hitomi, Hizashi, les dije que no jugaran en casa— habló firmemente.

—No jugamos en casa, padre…— empezó Hizashi.

—Estábamos en el jardín— completó su hermana menor por dos minutos.

Ya no tenía por qué sorprenderse. Sus hijos eran la combinación perfecta de inteligencia, control de chakra, uso de técnicas del clan Hyuga y un buen manejo de armas a pesar de tener siete años. A pesar de los regaños sobre los comunes destrozos en la vivienda a causa de los juegos-entrenamientos de sus hijos, se sentía orgulloso de ellos.

—Niños, ¿Por qué no salen a jugar o se rigen en qué habitaciones dormirán sus primos?— recordó Tenten, para salvar a sus hijos de la segunda parte del regaño de su padre.

—¡Yo quiero dormir con Hitomi!— gritó emocionada, Himawari abrazando posesivamente a su prima.

—¡Ya vamos a tu cuarto, Hizashi!— casi lo zarandeaba del brazo arrastrando a su primo aquel rubio hiperactivo. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, los cuatro menores desaparecieron de la sala, dejando a los dos únicos mayores, solos.

—Naruto dejándonos a sus hijos cuando quiere irse a divertir por algún otro lugar, siendo el hokage. — habló seriamente Neji.

—Comprende: es su aniversario. Ya no podemos hacer nada, además, te dieron vacaciones oportunas, Hyuga. Mira esa cara de muerto en vida que te traes… o mejor, que siempre te has traído— rió escandalosa ante la mirada fastidiada de su esposo.

—¿A ti te dieron vacaciones?

—Por si no recuerdas, aparte de controlar a tus dos demonios iguales, debo de controlar a tres genin a diario. Son imposibles unas vacaciones para mí al ser sensei.

—Sabiendo que ninguno puede estar pendiente de los niños, ¿Por qué aceptaste cuidarlos?— preguntó confuso.

—Tú sí estás de vacaciones— sonrió perversamente. Miró el reloj que estaba colgado en la pared y agarró la banda ninja junto a su chaleco de jounin para ponerse de pie, ante la mirada aún más confundida de Neji—. Bueno, me esperan mis alumnos.

—Espera— dice sujetándola de la muñeca— ¿Tratas de decir que yo seré su niñero por tres días?

—Sólo es cuidar de tus hijos, lo que _yo_ hago a diario mientras que vas de misión, y aparte que tienes que cuidar a tus sobrinos… No es para tanto.

—No compares a niños de 12 años, con Bolt Uzumaki.

—Oh, vamos, cielo…— lo abraza del cuello— Los cuatro son intranquilos pero los adoras. Cuídalos, tal vez dentro de tres meses podamos encargar a Hitomi y Hizashi a sus tíos.

—¿Por qué habría de hacer eso?— frunció el ceño ligeramente.

—Octubre es dentro de tres meses. Nuestro aniversario, genio— entorna los ojos, burlona— Ahí sí me pueden conceder unas vacaciones… y a ti también devolviéndonos el favor— le acaricia los suaves cabello de su nuca— Oí que en la villa de la Luna hay atractivos hermosos… unos saunas anti estrés, y tal vez los masajes que hago, los que tanto te agradan— acerca sus labios ligeramente pintados hacia los entreabiertos del genio— Unas vacaciones ahí, ¿no sería maravilloso?

—Supongo que cuatro días cuidando de Bolt y Himawari, no serán tan malos— musita analizando ese próximo plan de viaje. Tenten sonríe triunfante.

—Me voy…— besa fugazmente los labios de su esposo y se dirige a la salida— Ya preparé el almuerzo, caliéntalo y sírveles. Nos vemos más tarde— cierra la puerta ruidosamente.

Continúa mirando la puerta por donde salió su esposa. Bien, ya supuso que no será difícil cuidar a sus hijos más los de Naruto y su prima. Tenten lidiaba todos los días con eso.

—Sólo son las mañanas que ella va de entrenamiento con su equipo, yo cuidaré de los cuatro hasta la tarde. Ella regresa y yo entreno. También entrenar a Hizashi y a Hitomi, aunque tal vez se unan Bolt y Himawari. — enumeraba todo lo que pasaría por esos largos cuatro días.

Se estaba dirigiendo a su habitación para asearse y descansar, cuando lo detienen dos shuriken pasando a escasos centímetros de su rostro, teniendo como paradero la pared. Uno al lado del otro se ubicaron. _Misma puntería_.

—¡Hizashi y Hitomi Hyuga!— rara vez alzaba más la voz, pero este caso lo ameritaba.

Sin obtener una respuesta verbal, ésta vez un kunai cayó estrepitosamente en la punta de su pie. No, eso no era obra de sus hijos con puntería casi perfecta.

—¡Te apuesto, Hizashi, que también se clavó en la pared como tú lo hiciste, 'ttebasa!— sí, el causante de aquel dolor en su dedo del pie, era su sobrino.

—¡Yo también puedo!— escuchó la voz de una niña menor. Pero antes de reaccionar, escuchó la ventana romperse.

—¡Hima-chan, no lanzaste un arma sino el vaso! ¡Y ni siquiera a la pared, sino a la ventana!— Hitomi habló seriamente.

—Tenten, regresa…— rogó entornando los ojos y apretando sus puños, dirigiéndose a la habitación de los cuatro demonios. Estaba equivocado: esos cuatro días no serán sencillos.

*.*.*.*.*.*

*.*.*.*.*

*.*.*

*.*

* * *

Hola! Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer!

Me sigo imaginando esto como el final que en verdad deseaba ver: Neji vivo, siendo ANBU, felizmente casado con Tenten y teniendo un par de mellizos. Eso quería, no se cumplió, quedó el maldito final y... sin más comentarios.

Haré una continuación, más bien, un conjunto de one-shots. Sobre los mellizos que anhelaba ver, pero no todo es posible (?)

Cualquier crítica, opinión, sugerencia, es bienvenido en un review :3

Saludos!


End file.
